Intended Capture
by Inkram Sensun
Summary: What if, at the end of Harry's fourth year, he finally conceived a plan to kill Voldemort once and for all? At the cost of his own life. He just never counted on the fact someone would fall in love with him on the way. M for swearing.
1. First Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. If I did, it would be a lot different.**

**I got the idea for this story from 'The Rebel and the Chosen' by 'chelseyb1010'.**

Chapter 1

First Meetings

Harry Potter stiffened. He saw figures prowling across his lawn. _Death Eaters? It'd make sense,a great follow up to a dementor attack. The Dursleys were out and now would be the perfect time for them to move in._ Then he saw the unmistakeable silhouettes of Remus Lupin and Mad Eye Moody, he automatically recognised Remus' walk and Mad Eyes limp. Pulling his wand out of his jeans, he also noted five others with them, and they were now inside the house.

"What are they doing here?" Harry murmured to himself. Wondering if they were finally here to take him somewhere else, he continued to listen, they were now currently in the kitchen, this was verified by the huge crash coming from the kitchen.

Once he heard the crash, he got into position, considering that for all of least year he thought he was in the presence of the real Mad Eye Moody, who turned out to be a polyjuiced Death Eater, he wasn't going to take any chances. As soon as he heard the click of the door unlocking, and saw the door itself actually open, he sprang onto the nearest person, his momentum sending them crashing down the stairs.

That person however, turned out turned out to be Mad Eye Moody, and when they crashed down the stairs, they landed at the foot of the stairs, and Harry landed on top of Mad Eye, eliciting an "oof!" on his part.

"What were your first words to Albus Dumbledore when we opened the trunk?" Harry snarled, accompanied by Harry pressing his wand uncomfortably in Mad Eye's throat.

"What?" Came the muffled grunt.

"I said, _what were your first words to Dumbledore after the trunk_?" Harry snarled again, pressing his knee into Mad Eye's face for good measure.

"I'm sorry Albus." Mad Eye rasped, the wand pressed to his throat having taken its toll.

"What in the _hell_ was that about Harry?" Remus asked in a heated voice.

"Safety precautions" Harry grunted.

"You say that like there are Death Eaters following you Harry." Remus joked.

Harry then pushed Remus up against the wall pinning him. "Don't joke about that Remus." Harry snarled.

"Look out the window, can you see a haze, somewhere in the distance?" He queried.

"It looks like a disillusionment cha-." Realisation dawned in Remus' voice. " You have Death Eaters following you?" Remus said sharply.

"Yep, four. Bellatrix Lestrange-"

"What!" Remus whispered furiously. "You have her following you!"

"And Fenrir Greyback, as well."

"Greyback." Remus moaned, slumping against the wall. "Who else?"

"Antonin Dolohov and Augustus Rookwood."

"Oh god." Remus continued to moan. "How can we get out?"

"We'll think of that later." Came a woman's voice. "Let's turn the light on first."

The lights came on, Harry saw a variety of different people. There was Remus, Mad Eye, a tall bald black man, a purpled haired woman, a black haired, rosy cheeked woman, an old, silver haired man, a man with, straw-coloured thick hair, and a familiar man with a violet top hat.

"Harry, you look different." Remus said, noticing his multiple piercings(snakebites), and his hair (green fringe with blonde mixed in).

"What, these?" Harry asked, indicating his piercings and hair (he was wearing a beanie).

"Yes, those!" Remus started to rant, getting worked up. "You have piercings on your lip!"

"Wait 'til you see the tongue piercing and tattoo."

"WHAT?"

"Here, I'll show you." Harry said, pulling up his shirt and exposing his chestpiece tattoo, that had a werewolf, a grim, and a stag prowling about with a lily blooming in the distance all with a full-moon background, and the words 'I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good' across his collarbone.

"Harry?" Remus said weakly.

"It's good isn't it? it's not finished though. I was going to put a rat in Sirius' mouth, but I didn't want to be reminded of _him_ every time I looked at it." Harry started out anxiously, then finished off venomously.

"It's amazing, when did you get it done?" Remus asked faintly.

"This summer, why?"

"How did you manage to get those done with four Death Eaters watching you?" The purple haired woman asked.

"It's easy to get away, if they don't know where to look for you." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Well Potter, since you have experience of getting away from them without them noticin-" Mad Eye started to grunt, but was cut off by Harry.

"Well, if we're going to leave I suggest we do introductions,get my stuff, and leave, because they'll notice within the first fifteen minutes." Harry ordered.

"Alright." Remus began. "The tall black one is Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Kingsley nodded his head in response.

"The purpled haired woman is Nymaphadora To-" Remus was cut off by a slap to the back of the head.

"It's just 'Tonks.'" The woman muttered.

Remus continued on. "The black haired woman is Hestia Jones."

Hestia smiled.

"The straw haired man is Sturgis Podmore."

Podmore winked.

The man with the top hat is Dedalus Diggle

Dedalus dropped his hat in excitement. "We've met." he exclaimed excitedly.

"The old man is Elphias Doge"

Doge waved at Harry.

"Enough introductions!" Mad Eye snarled. "Get your things, Potter, and be back in a minute. Tonks, go with him"

"Alright." Harry then walked up the stairs, got his trunk (everything was already packed), and changed into a tank top. He was quite oblivious to Tonks watching him while he was getting changed.

"Why is your stuff already packed?" Tonks asked, confused.

"I packed it in case I needed to escape quickly, with all the Death Eaters around."

"Good thinking." Tonks remarked, in an impressed tone.

"Anyway, let's go downstairs."

"What took so long!" Mad Eye barked when they got back.

"Keep your shirt on, Mad Eye, we were just talking." Tonks stuck out her tongue at Mad Eye. Harry couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Be serious, Tonks!" Mad Eye snapped, then turned to Harry. "Alright, Potter. How are we going to leave without them knowing?"

"Jump the back fences. It stumps them every time, but after we get away from them, how are we getting to wherever we're going? As a matter of fact, where are we going?"

"Relax, Harry. We're flying. We can't tell you until we get there." Remus said.

"All right." Harry agreed."Let's go then."

Harry threw his trunk over the first fence. "Is there anything I can do about the trunk?"

"Are we outside the wards on the house?" Remus asked.

"Well, if I jump the fence, could you cast a charm without anything being connected to me?" Harry pondered.

"As I'm overage, the ministry shouldn't detect anything, as long as we're out of the vicinity of #4 Privet Drive." Remus explained.

"All right." Harry accepted that."Everyone over the fence."

As soon as all of them cleared the first of five fences, Harry stopped. "Wait." Everyone was wondering why Harry stopped, until he said. "Hedwig." Those who didn't know Harry personally, had no idea what he was talking about. But everyone gasped when they saw the female snowy white owl fly and land on Harry's shoulder five seconds later.

"Hedwig, follow me and fly low from tree to tree. Try not to be seen." Hedwig hooted in affirmative.

Harry turned to Remus. "Remus, we're out of the vicinity, can you put a shrinking charm on it?"

"All right." Remus complied, and shrunk Harry's trunk so it would fit in the palm of Harry's hand. Harry immediately put it in one of his pockets, with his wallet, and wand, amongst other things.

"All right, meet you at the end, but hurry up! Bellatrix and Greyback will realise we're gone, they were watching you come in." Harry said, before he sprinted and jumped and cleared the fence and started sprinting again, Hedwig flying right behind him, hot on his heels.

"He's quick!" he heard Hestia exclaim, before he vaulted over the second fence.

Harry reached the end very quickly. By the time all of the others caught up to Harry, they were completely puffing and wheezing all over the place. "What took you so long?" Harry remarked in a mocking voice to Mad Eye, while everyone else looked on in disbelief.

"Shut it, Potter" Mad Eye snarled.

"Not what we used to be are we, Mad Eye?" Harry said, in the same tone.

"You've got nerve, saying that to me, Potter!" Mad Eye grunted.

"I've been in worse situations, haven't I?" Harry smirked.

"That you have, that you have." Mad Eye smiled. _Don't see that every day._

"Anyway, aren't we flying now?" Tonks asked.

"All right, flyers on me, that's you too, Potter." Mad Eye grunted. "The rest apparate back." Harry, Remus,Tonks and Kingsley converged on Mad Eye, while Hestia, Dedalus, Podmore and Doge all went to leave.

"Brooms, Everyone!" Mad Eye barked. Everyone got their brooms out.

"Wow, Harry! A Firebolt!" Tonks exclaimed, awe-inspired by the Firebolt.

"Yep, I got it third year, but who got it for me is what's more important." Harry said proudly.

"Who by?" Tonks asked.

"Ask Remus." Harry said before kicking off, up into the air.

Meanwhile, Mad Eye was taking charge. "Potter! You follow Tonks!" Mad Eye yelled up at him. "Everyone let's go!

When they were up in the air, Harry felt exhilarated, after everything that happened, Voldemort's return, Cedric's death, the slandering from the _Daily Prophet_ and all the other things that happened, none of that could touch him here, he was finally free. After about thirty minutes of what Harry felt was pure ecstasy, no matter what the weather was like, Harry would just about always have the time of his life, flying on a broomstick.

When they neared London, Harry noticed Tonks get a cheeky grin on her face, he was wondering as to why she was grinning like that, when she sent a hex Mad Eye's way, cursing his fake eye off and startling him, so he nearly ended up cursing Tonks all the way to Africa. Harry, on the other hand, flew after Mad Eye's, well, mad eye. It was spinning around so much, that it shot off in random directions, it was like a snitch. But it was wilder than a snitch, and it was a lot more slippery than a snitch. But it was wild, so it didn't have the sense not to be captured like a snitch did. So, when it veered off to the right, Harry snatched it.

Little did Harry realise he had a crowd watching him. Everyone was standing next to the wall of two old house. Mad Eye was looking thoroughly angry, and gave Tonks a look that instantly promised a furious berating. Tonks looked ashamed. Remus looked proud, and the rest were looking damn impressed. Harry landed on the ground next to them, threw Mad Eye's fake eye to him, who promptly caught it and put it back in.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Mad Eye roared at Tonks.

"I just wanted to make people laugh." Tonks mumbled.

"YOU IDIOT!" Mad Eye's face was now purple and a vein was throbbing in his head, reminiscent of Uncle Vernon.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Tonks choked out, looking on the verge of tears, Harry decided then that enough was enough.

"FOOLI-" Mad Eye was cut off by Harry.

"Enough" Harry said in a cold voice.

Mad Eye turned to Harry "What gives you the right to tell me what to do, Potter" Mad Eye snarled.

"What gives you the right to yell at a person where she's to the point of tears!" Harry snarled right back. "You also forgot what happened less then two hours ago, or do you need a forceful reminder?" Harry said, pinning him to the wall.

Mad Eye then realised what he was doing. "I'm sorry." Mad Eye said, eyes downcast. "I forgot myself."

Harry sneered. "Don't apologise to me, apologise to Tonks!"

Mad Eye looked at Tonks. "I'm sorry, Tonks. I overreacted."

"It's alright, I shouldn't have done that." Tonks stated.

"Ah, now that's cleared up, what now?" Harry wondered.

"We go inside, now read the parchment." Came the deep voice of Kingsley, as he placed a sheaf of parchment into Harry's hand that read: 'The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at #12 Grimmauld place.'

As soon as he finished reading that, he heard a scraping sound. When he looked up, he saw a house materialise from in between #11 and #13. Kingsley took back the parchment.

"All right." Remus said, gesturing to the front door. "Into the house then."

And with that, Harry Potter walked into #12 Grimmauld place for the first time.

Nymphadora Tonks was confused. _Why would Harry Potter, someone I just met, stick up for me against Mad Eye Moody, one of the most intimidating people in the world, for something that was my fault? I guess Remus definitely wasn't exaggerating when he said Harry was a great person._ Little did Nymphadora Tonks know, she just started developing feelings for Harry Potter.

***AN: Please let me know what you think of this chapter as this is my first fanfic.**


	2. Severing Connections

**AN* I do believe I should thank 'harrytonkslover2216' for messaging me, and inspiring me to keep going with the story. Also, all the people who followed and favourited this story. And nearly 1 year later, I post Chapter 2!**

**I had multiple versions of Chapter 2 written at least three weeks after I posted Chapter 1, but none of them looked right, and I wouldn't have them being subpar. That said, I am somewhat of a grammar nazi, so if you come across any spelling, grammatical, or storywise errors in my work, I'd appreciate it if you could let me know.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. If I did, it would be a lot different.**

Chapter 2

Severing Connections

When Harry Potter arrived in #12 Grimmauld Place, his first words were a burning question that had been on his mind. "Where's Sirius?"

Remus answered. "This is his house, Harry. Well, his parents house. he's been cooped up here, his childhood home, which he hates by the way, as you might be able to tell from the horrible furniture and decorations, the family was a set of dark wizards. And this made Sirius the black sheep of the family, pardon the pun."

"Harry was ecstatic, and cracked his first true smile for a long time. "When can I see him?"

"Soon." Remus promised. "He's at a meeting, but as soon as it's over, he'll go and find you straight away. He's been extremely agitated, seeing as he hasn't seen you, and can't tell you anything useful."

"Why can't he?"

"Dumbledore's decided to keep you in the dark, and not let anyone tell you anything important. He's forbidden everyone from sending any important information." Moody explained in his gravelly voice. "Stupid, really. You deserve to know, more than anyone."

"Didn't stop Sirius." Tonks chipped in, with a smirk on her face. "Tell him, Remus."

"I was going to. Anyway, Sirius didn't take to kindly to Dumbledore keeping you in the dark, so he tried to send a letter, detailing everything."

"He nearly did it." Kingsley remarked.

"Why didn't he?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore found out just before Sirius sent it. So they had a massive argument, with Dumbledore storming off, after telling Sirius not to try anything else." Remus explained. "Sirius wasn't deterred, however. So he transformed, and snuck out. Molly caught him and immediately flooed Dumbledore, he found Sirius, and then they had a massive argument, which involved spells being thrown, and Sirius punching Dumbledore."

Harry smirked. "No less than he deserves."

"Sirius wasn't the only one." Tonks smirked.

"Fed and George have shown a surprising amount of loyalty to you, Potter." Remus clarified. "They keep saying that they owe you big-time, that they wouldn't forget it, and that out of everyone, you're the most decent person they know. They still refuse to tell anyone what you did for them. I advise you not to take them for granted."

"More loyal than Weasley and Granger." Moody grunted. "Considering they're supposedly your best friends, they haven't really done anything for you."

Harry's tone was cold. "Explain."

"They've lapped up everything Albus has said, Harry." Kingsley was the one to explain. "They aren't doing anything to help you, and don't say anything about you. Honestly, it appears as if they couldn't care less." Kingsley finished, looking disturbed.

"Back to the twins. Coincidentally, they were trying to get a letter to you, at the same time Sirius was. They got caught, got a scolding from Dumbledore and Molly, and that was supposed to be the end of it." Remus started. "However, like Sirius, they didn't appreciate you being left in the dark, and them being told to butt out. So they tested some of their products on an unwitting Dumbledore. Mayhem ensued, Dumbledore was humiliated, and Sirius couldn't stop laughing, although Dumbledore wasn't happy, and Molly was furious." Remus was smiling now. "The twins were subjected to a fierce scolding by Dumbledore, and furious shrieking by Molly. Fred and George just smirked at them the whole time, and told them to shut up. To this day I've never seen Dumbledore look so shocked. The twins and Molly had a shouting match, with Fred and George grounded for the rest of the holidays. Fred and George haven't acknowledged Molly's existence since then."

"Put your faith in the twins, Harry. They'd follow you to their grave. They've been wanting to see you for a while now." Tonks spoke softly.

"Watch out for Molly as well, she's dying to know what you did for the twins, and since only you three know, and the twins refuse to acknowledge her, she'll hound you about it soon enough." Remus advised.

"Okay, I hadn't realised back at the Dursley's, but I thought Bellatrix Lestrange was in Azkaban. Is that right?"

"She was, Harry." Remus stated gravely. "But Voldemort broke them out."

"Then why haven't the ministry put this in the paper? It'd be front page!"

"Anyway, we've taken enough time from the meeting, so let's go. We'll tell you more about that, and why we're all here at dinner." Mad Eye said, before shuffling out of the room. One by one, the members walked out of the room, saying their goodbyes to Harry, Until only Remus remained.

"You do realise, that I'll have to see this all for myself?" Harry called to Remus' retreating back.

Remus turned around and smiled: "I'd be surprised if you didn't." Then he walked out of the room.

And with that, Harry went to go to his room, then he remembered something. "Shit, where's my room?"

When Remus, Tonks, and the rest of Harry's escort walked into the kitchen of the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, all chatter amongst the previous occupants of the room stopped.

"Ah, Remus, Nymphadora (Tonks bristled at the use of her name), Alastor, Kingsley. Now we can get this meeting underway." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Now I must ask: How did escorting Harry go?"

Tonks laughed. "You can take this Remus." She smirked before sitting down, Kingsley and Mad Eye following suit.

"Was there a problem?" Dumbledore asked, concern evident in his eyes.

"Not so much as a problem, as some very interesting news." Remus answered with a smile.

"Well, Lupin? We don't have all day." Snape's voice was snide and annoyed.

"Shut up, Snivellus, you're getting grease all over the house!" Sirius cut in to defend his friend.

"Be quiet, you useless mutt!" Snape retorted.

"GENTLEMAN!" Dumbledore stopped the argument in its tracks, but Sirius' mutter could be heard clearly _'dickhead!' _Snape just gave Sirius a withering glare in return. Dumbledore pressed on: "Remus, please continue."

"Harry's changed, a lot." Remus stated.

"In what way, for better or worse?" Dumbledore asked, concern written on his face.

"I don't know about for better or worse, but he's adopted a new rebellious attitude. And not the usual teenager rebellious, I mean he's got a completely new attitude."

"Doesn't surprise me." Snape muttered under his breath. "Arrogant as ever."

"And is that everything?" Dumbledore was looking anxious now.

"Wel-" Tonks started, but was cut off by Remus.

"Wait, Nymphadora." Ignoring Tonks' death glare directed at himself, Remus pressed on. "Severus, what are the statuses of Bellatrix Lestrange, Greyback, Dolohov, and Rookwood?"

"Why?" Snape demanded."Why those four, specifically?"

"Please just answer the question."

"Fine, the Dark Lord sent them on a mission a while ago, no-one knows what for, and no-one's stupid enough to ask." Snape's face became even more sour.

"Oh this is bad, Harry was right. He was right all along." Remus took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Remus, what's going on?" Sirius asked, concerned.

"Voldemort's had them guard Privet Drive. Waiting for Harry to step out of the wards so they can take him."

Gasps of shock rang out at that declaration. "How do you know this!?" Snape demanded again.

"Harry told us. He's so cautious now, I made a small joke about it and he pinned me to the wall." Remus clarified. "He told me it wasn't a joking matter, as those four were surrounding his house, waiting for him to leave."

"Has he tried to leave?" Dumbledore asked.

"He won't if he knows what's good for him!" Mrs Weasley shrieked. Sirius rolled his eyes, not going unnoticed by Tonks, who smiled at him.

"He did." Tonks answered.

"How do you know?" Mr Weasley asked.

"He would have had to, because he's had some changes that he'd had to leave for." Tonks started to take over the answers.

"What changes?" Dumbledore asked.

"You'll understand when you see him." Tonks said.

"Alright, we've heard about changes to his attitude, what abut his power?" Dumbledore queried again.

"That's been untested, as we didn't encounter any resistance." Tonks revealed. "But he still took on Mad-Eye and won." She smirked at Mad-Eye who grumbled in response.

"How did this happen?" Mr Weasley asked, smiling bemusedly.

"We went to open the door, Potter jumped out at me. We crashed down the stairs and he interrogated me until my answers satisfied him." Mad-Eye grumbled, looking annoyed. "Did a good job of it."

"Come on Mad-Eye, now you're getting beaten by fifteen year olds! At this rate, even little Nymphadora here can beat you!" Sirius barked out, most of the room laughing or chuckling.

Nymphadora, however, didn't find it so amusing. Levelling her wand at him and sending an over powered stinging hex at him, she smiled when it was about to hit him, only for _the_ smile to be wiped off her face when Sirius calmly used a shield charm to '_accidentally'_ deflect it in Snape's very direction, Snape volleyed it towards the wall, leaving a bitter scorch mark on the wall.

Ignoring Mrs Weasley's rants of adults behaving immaturely, Remus valiantly pressed on. "It turns out that he's been jumping the back fence, most likely under his cloak, and running until he was far enough away to take it off, then going about his business."

"And the Death Eaters don't suspect a thing?" Dumbledore asked, wonder on his face. "Ingenious. Truly ingenious, taking advantage of the their ignorance."

"For his own ends." Snape silkily said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was thinking like a Slytherin."

"Shut it Snivellus!" Black yelled.

"Enough!" Dumbledore was starting to get visibly annoyed by now. "Then what?"

"We jumped the fences, he got his owl to follow him stealthily, and we got on our brooms and made our way here." Tonks explained

"Then we landed outside here, Tonks did something stupid-"

"Oi! I tried to lighten the mood!"

"More like tried to impress Potter." Mad-Eye grunted

"Shut up!" Tonks retorted. Mad-Eye let out a bark-like laugh in response.

"Anyway, Tonks tried to '_lighten the mood_' by sending a jinx that popped Mad-Eyes fake eye out, he possibly overreacted and rounded on her and started yelling at her until she was on the verge of tears, Harry told him he was going too far, Mad-Eye rounded on Harry, and Harry nearly beat the hell out of him again." Remus summarised, while Sirius had a grin on his face. While Mrs Weasley looked completely disapproving.

Dumbledore spoke. "You'll be reprimanded for your actions Nymphadora, but if there's nothing else, this meeting is concluded.

Meanwhile, Harry was trying to find his room. He walked up the stairs, fully intent on finding Ron and Hermione and finding out why they abandoned him. _They better have a good excuse,and not just the 'Dumbledore told us not to write anything' one. At least Sirius bothered to try. But Remus did apologise for not writing, even though I didn't really expect him too._ But Harry's rambling in his head took him up the stairs, when he heard voices coming from the first door on the right.

"Honestly, Ron! With Harry being targeted by you-know-who, we need to be smart, so we don't end up like Diggory! Harry heard Hermione's shrill yell through the door. _Surprised no-one heard her._ His blood was boiling, he wanted nothing more than to kick down the door and demand what the hell was going on, but he wanted to see what he could find out what his friends thought, when they believed they were alone.

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to do that? Everyone knows we're his best friends!" Ron's exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down, Ronald!" If Harry could snort without being caught, he would.

"Fine. But still how do we do that?" Ron spoke much more quietly this time.

"He's a magnet for trouble, so we distance ourselves from him. Professor Dumbledore's 'no important information policy" Hermione explained, a tad impatient. "This will prevent us from being targeted, and if you-know-who wins, hopefully he leaves us alone. If Harry wins, we'll claim we were by his side the whole time, but we were distancing ourselves so we could draw out attackers, to make sure can have the final battle with you-know-who."

"Yeah! And we can say that us distancing from him will make him want to train harder, because we were also training harder!" Ron said, cottoning on.

"Good Ron!" Hermione sounded pleased. "And when the final battle approaches, we decide whether we fight or run, and then we live our lives peacefully."

"We won't actually fight, will we?" Ron sounded worried.

"Only when people are watching, we only have to make it look like we were, then we can run off, claiming to look for more Death Eaters, and hide until it's over." Then we make it look like we were in a valiant battle, and we become heroes!" Hermione was jubilant by this point. "Then tell Harry we were trying to get as powerful as him, and like you said before: because we were distancing ourselves, we were trying to help him get stronger!" Hermione had crossed the bridge from jubilant to giddy.

"What do we do until Harry gets here?"

"We wait."

Harry had enough. Kicking the door open, he announced: "_You won't have to wait very fucking long will you?"_ He snarled at them.

"HARRY?!" Hermione screamed. Then she saw his appearance. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF!?" She started shrieking, clearly disapproving of the changes he made to his appearance.

"You can't just burst in here, mat-!" Ron tried to yell, but before he could finish, Harry punched him straight in the face, breaking his nose.

"Shut up!" Harry was seething, he had a lot of pent-up frustration, and wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU!" He yelled at the two, then rounded on Ron. "AND YOU! I SHOULDN'T HAVE FORGAVE YOU FOR THE DAMNED GOBLET OF FIRE! I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE SIGNS!" Then directly to Hermione. "DON'T THINK I'M DONE WITH YOU, I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU TO THE TROLL!" Smirking suddenly, a move that greatly unnerved Ron and Hermione, he continued. "Would you like to know something?" At Hermione's nod, he spoke again. "It was rhetorical, idiot. Anyway, did you know that back when you were in the girl's bathroom, that it was my suggestion to go and tell you? That Ron didn't want to go, and I had to force him to come with me? That he didn't care about your life?" AT Hermione's shocked expression, he delivered the finishing blow. "Let that sink in. _He was perfectly content to let you die, while he gorged himself back in Gryffindor tower!"_

At this Ron ran at Harry, and tried to hit him, yelling all the while. "SHUT IT, POTTER!" Harry merely dodged Ron's pathetic attempt at a punch, and looking pensive for only a moment, decided something. _I'll hit him in the mouth, I already broke his nose, let's see how many teeth I can knock out!_ Then he struck Ron in the mouth, causing him a bloody mouth and the grand total of four teeth knocked out.

Harry decided that he was done, and as he walked out the door, he spoke to a hysterical Hermione, and an agonised Ron: "You're only known because of me. When I tell everyone what you've planned, you're going to have no-one. We're no longer friends. Think on that." And with that, he walked out the door.

Feeling decidedly chipper after that encounter, he announced to the empty hallway: "That went even better than expected!" He briefly noted the fleshy string, carefully placed as to deflect attention away from it. Chalking it up to one of the houses many intricacies, he traipsed on. He only stopped walking until he found a door at the very end of the corridor, he opened it, and found a a very pleasant unexpected surprise.


	3. Fred and George

**AN* I'm honestly surprised, I doubled my reviews in nearly one day, this is pretty decent! I also surprised, I wrote this chapter in one and a half days. Iwas going to have this with the dinner scene, but it'd go for too long.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. If I did, it would be a lot different.**

Chapter 3

Fred and George

Harry stared. Buckbeak stared back. Harry bowed, trying not to anger the Hippogriff, as he'd seen what Buckbeak had done when angered. To Harry's immense relief, Buckbeak bowed back. Harry went in to pet him. "It's been a while hasn't it? The last time I saw you, you were in the cave with Sirius." Harry decided this room would be a good place to wait until smiled, he was looking forward to that, _though, I wonder what everyone's reactions to my tattoo would be? Granger didn't seem to like it, but she was too preoccupied to keep ranting about it._ Harry noted his use of Hermione's surname, but felt he couldn't call her by her first name either, he felt the same with Ron too.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he noticed he was still absentmindedly petting Buckbeak the whole time. Moving away from Buckbeak, something that Buckbeak protested with a squawk, he started searching the cupboards, hoping to find something to feed Buckbeak with. Finding a bag of dead ferrets, He took one and threw it in the corner, watching Buckbeak walk towards it. Also walking towards the corner, he sat down next to the now feeding Buckbeak, and started petting him again. Buckbeak clearly was happy with this, as he made a content sort of croak, and they had a form of communication; every time Buckbeak would finish, he'd make a squawk and would get a new one from Harry. This continued for a while, Harry deep in thought the entire time.

He started think about _the plan_. There was no other way to do it, it was the only option if he don't want a war to last until his mid-twenties!_ I have a rough idea of how to do it, but it all depends on Voldemort. I can goad him into it._ Harry smiled, that was a part of _the plan_ completed. Now to perfect it, he'd have to get to a magical library, _hopefully this place has one._ Then he remembered: _this house belonged to dark wizards!_ Mentally rejoicing at this information, he decided that was enough planning for the day. He decided to wait until someone came and found him, until then, he'd stay with Buckbeak.

He certainly wasn't expecting the door to suddenly open, with two familiar identical faces looking straight at him. "Harry!" They yelled in perfect unison. "We've been looking for you for a while now!" Fred exclaimed.

"Fred, George! Nice to see you." Harry got up and went to greet the twins, while they were bowing to Buckbeak, who bowed back.

"Well, it looks like our Ickle Harrikens changed changed quite a but, hasn't he, George?"

"I do believe Harry has changed his appearance, dear brother!" George responded.

"And he's got a tattoo now!" Fred eyed the tattoo. "Wait." He was looking at the partially exposed words in the tattoo. "That looks like some of the phrase for the Marauder's map!"

"It is. The Marauder's are on there too." Harry pulled up his shirt to reveal his tattoo.

"Hang on, how do you know the Marauder's, and why are they animals?"

"You may want to sit down, this may take a while." The twins sat down. "The Marauder's?" They nodded. "I'm surprised Sirius or Remus haven't told you."

"What would they know about them?" Fred and George both looked confused.

"_Moony. Padfoot."_ Harry enunciated clearly.

"What have they got to do with those two?"

Harry gave them a hint. "Name two important things about Sirius and Remus."

"Sirius is a dog animagus, and Remus is a werewolf?"

"Exactly."

George understood. "Sirius is Padfoot, and Remus is Moony!"

"Correct, and my dad was Prongs, and Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail."

"And their your dad was a stag, and Pettigrew was a rat?" Fred guessed.

"Yep, do you two know about Wormtail?"

"That he was the one to betray your parents? Yeah, we know that. Is the lily for your mother?" George asked.

"Yeah, for both questions. You should ask Sirius and Remus about the history of the Marauder's when you get the chance." Harry advised, then remembered what the twins first said. "So you've been looking for me?"

"Yeah, we heard about the Ron and Hermione incident." George added.

"They told you?" Harry asked, concerned.

"No, actually I'm surprised you didn't notice what we laid in the hallway." Fred frowned.

"Was that the fleshy string thing?"

"Ah, yes!" George answered, pulling the same fleshy string out, but attached to both ends was a single ear.

"What in the the hell is that?" Harry was truly bewildered.

"Well, Harry. With your funding, you see, we've been creating more products." Fred answered. "And this," George held the stringy invention up. " Is the Extendable Ear!" George handed the device to Harry, who started examining it.

"Does this let you hear what people are saying from a distance, if you lay the ear close by?"

"Correct in one, Harry!" George sounded impressed. "So with that, we were able to hear Ron and Hermione scheming before. We've never been so disappointed with family before." He frowned.

Fred continued. " Today was the first day we tested the Extendable Ears on them. We're sorry for what they've been doing, we didn't know. If it helps, when we walked by the room, Ron was still on the floor, and Hermione was hysterical."

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry, from what I've heard, you two and Sirius are the only people who've tried telling me anything important. I also heard you did something to Dumbledore. What did you two do?" He asked, curiosity laced in his voice.

"We tested our new products on him." George said gleefully.

"What sort of product?" Harry had a smile on his face now.

"Remember our Canary Creams?"

"Yeah."

"We expanded with that idea, we now have a Skiving Snackbox line, which includes Puking Pastilles, Nosebleed Nougats, and Fainting Fancies, they're designed to get you out of class, because they're all colour coded. Bite the orange end, you get sick. Bite the purple end, you're instantly better!" George explained.

"And you used them on Dumbledore?"

"Yes, we took off the purple ends, and liquidated the orange ends, we absorbed it into Dumbledore's food while everyone was distracted-" Fred started.

"-So he returned to eating his food, and subsequently fainted, woke up, got a nosebleed, vomited, and when we offered him an antidote, he desperately accepted it. But what he didn't realise it was a Canary Cream, so he turned into a bird as well!" George finished for him. Everyone was laughing by this point, sans Buckbeak, who just looked confused by the whole situation.

"Then we got into a huge argument with Dumbledore and Mum, and we haven't talked to any of them since, it's making her furious, it's great!" Fred looked happy at the thought, then the smile vanished off his face. "So, we heard about the Dementors. What happened?"

"I don't know, I was at the park with Dudley, then the Dementors came. I used a patronus, then I got expelled, then that turned into a suspension, pending a hearing." Harry told them.

"What are you going to do about the hearing?"

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I've got that covered." Harry's face took on a frown. _I hope it works, otherwise I'm screwed._

"Let's hope, Harry. Anyway, dinner's going to be ready soon, and if you don't want mum to kill you, you may want to put a jumper on. Fred advised Harry seriously.

Harry decided that was a smart option, so he pulled his shrunken trunk out of his pocket, and cast a spell on it. "_Engorgio!."_ The trunk grew to the normal size.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing!?" George said, completely serious for once.

Fred joined in. "You're already facing a hearing with the ministry, what the fuck do you think you're doing!?"

"Don't worry, this house is warded, the ministry can't tell if I do magic!" Fred and George visibly calmed down at this.

"Really?" George looked surprised.

"Yeah, the wards here stop magic being detected inside." Harry explained to them. He opened his trunk, and fished a jumper out, and put it on.

"Oh, good." Fred looked relieved, then he looked mischievous. "We're not telling anyone else, are we?"

Harry smirked at them. "No."

George looked at Harry's jumper. "Harry, did you get a new wardrobe or something?"

"Yeah, I got sick of wearing all of Dudley's cast-offs."

Fred changed the conversation. "Well anyway, young Harry. We have more things to do, so we'll have to be going, we'll come by and tell you when dinner is actually ready." And with that, the twins walked out the door.

Harry walked back into the corner, and resumed his petting and feeding of the deeply annoyed Buckbeak. Approximately an half an hour later, the twins came back.

"Harry, Dinner's ready! Everyone's dying to see you." Fred informed him.

"Come on, follow us!" George told Harry.

Getting up, Harry followed the twins out of the room. Closing the door behind him, and nodding goodbye to Buckbeak, he followed the twins down the stairs, and nearly walked into Fred when the twins suddenly stopped.

"See these, Harry?" Fred motioned to the decapitated house-elf heads on the wall.

"Yeah, why are there decapitated house-elf heads on the wall?" Harry's face only showed confusion.

"Apparently it's tradition." George answered. "Whenever a faithful house-elf that serves this house dies, their head gets put on the wall."

"For some reason, it's an aspiration for every house-elf that worked here. I wouldn't be surprised if they were all as mental as Kreacher." Fred explained further.

Harry was getting more confused by the minute. "Who's Kreacher?"

George answered the question."Sirius' house-elf, they hate each other, mind you, and Kreacher's literally insane. He's had no living people to talk to for over a decade, and the only company he had was Mrs Black's portrait."

"Who in the hell is Mrs Black?"

"Sirius' mum. She hates him, he hates her. And she's even more insane than Kreacher, but instead of muttering insults at you like Kreacher, if she's woken up, she screams the house down and shrieks insults at anyone who walks past her, except for Kreacher."

"This house is insane." Harry remarked.

"That's true, but it's fairly entertaining. We also have to clean the house out, and there's infestations of nearly every creature in this house, so we can get ingredients fairly easy. But cleaning the house out is just terrible, especially when it fights back." The twins started walking again, with Harry following.

"So what's the purpose of gathering everyone here? I was going to ask, but they said they'd explain everything at dinner." Harry was dying to know at this point.

"Well, this place is the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix." Fred answered.

"Let me guess, Dumbledore started it?" Harry said dryly.

"Yeah, how did you know?" George wanted to know.

"It says 'Phoenix', so it's obviously going to be Dumbledore's group. He's basically showing off that he has a phoenix." Harry said, bitter with Dumbledore. "What is Order of the Phoenix, and what do they do?"

"They were formed during the first war against you-know-wh-" Fred started to explain, but was cut off by Harry.

"Call him Voldemort."

"Against _Voldemort."_ Fred looked at Harry pointedly. "And they're basically a group dedicated to stopping him. Your parents were in the order too."

"That would make sense." Harry reasoned. "I'm guessing you two aren't in the order?"

"No." George looked as bitter as Harry did before. "You have to be of age."

"You two are of age, though. You were going on about last year with the goblet of fire!"

"That's true, but apparently you have to have finished school as well." Fred said looking sour. "But heaps of people are in the order, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, Snape, Mum and Dad, and a few of people who you might have met, like Kingsley, or Tonks."

"Good for a laugh, she is." George said to Harry. "Easy on the eyes, too, when she isn't changing her nose to look like a pigs."

"I noticed- wait, what? How does she change her face to look like a pigs?"

"Blimey! You don't know, do you?" Fred looked surprised. Harry shook his head.

"She's a metamorph, mate." George explained simply. At Harry's blank look he continued. "Metamorphs can change their appearance, so they could look like me or you. They're also incredibly rare, did you get that?" Harry nodded this time. "Good, now we're nearly in the kitchen now."

Harry noted that they were in the room that he was in before, when he was talking to Remus and the others. What he didn't notice last time, was a sleeping portrait of woman with unenviable looks. Fred saw Harry look at the portrait. "Yeah, that's Sirius' mum. Look exactly alike, don't they?" He asked jokingly. "Except Sirius' isn't a complete hag."

"Too right, Fred." George agreed and pointing to the room at the end of the hallway. " Anyway, the kitchen's just down this hallway."

Harry wondered what the reactions to his changes would be. _Only one way to find out._ And Harry Potter walked into the kitchen.


End file.
